


Day Twenty Six: Boring Sex

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's go shower, and then I can show you the trick I learned that will make you come faster and harder than you have before,” Cas growls, and Dean shudders.<br/>“Oh yeah, what is it?”<br/>“Would you like a preview?”<br/>“Please,” Dean whispers.<br/>“Turn over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Six: Boring Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as boring as possible; compared to other things I've written I think this is as vanilla as I can make it. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Their night is going slowly. Dean's hard under the table, his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans, but it's not a priority right now.

Eating dinner with Castiel is. Their dorm building is particularly quiet, and for that Dean is thankful.

Castiel eats slowly, but Dean barely eats at all. All he’s concerned about is the warmth pooling in his gut. As soon as Cas is done, Dean is pulling him into the bedroom.

“Dean, what’re you --”

“I’m horny, it’s Christmas Eve, come on, let’s live a little.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but shucks his clothing and joins Dean in the bed. They’d switched the two double beds for one queen through the housing office, and that’s another thing Dean is grateful for.

His cock twitches as he sees Castiel start to jerk himself off, and Dean turns them so they’re facing each other.

He spits on his hand, and then he’s taking them both in his warm palm, rubbing up and down their shafts with a slicked grip that feels like all sorts of amazing, better than any Christmas gift.

“Ah, Dean,” Castiel moans, and Dean shushes him, kisses him so neither of them get too loud.

Dean knows their neighbors are staying at the dorm for the holidays, and it’s a wonder they haven’t come knocking yet, telling the sex-crazed couple to keep it down.

They’ve never done anything more than lazy hand jobs, a few blow jobs here and there on birthdays and special occasions.

Dean likes it this way, and Castiel doesn’t like to get too wild, so he doesn’t complain either.

Besides, whenever Dean rubs the crown of his cock just right, pulling at Cas’ foreskin, he comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

Dean likes it when Castiel reaches around to rub against his taint, to massage his balls, sometimes worming a dry finger to brush just over his hole, and it has him shooting off in seconds no matter how close he was before.

Cas does it now, and Dean whines, sucks on Castiel’s tongue a little harder than is absolutely necessary, and he’s coming between them, slicking the stroke of his hand even further.

Castiel takes a little while longer, but Dean is still stroking himself through his own orgasm along with his boyfriend’s.

“Love you, Dean, _ah, just like that_ ,” Castiel groans, and Dean moves his hand faster.

As Dean finishes, the over-sensitivity is too much, so he lets go of his own cock in favor of focusing on Cas who’s a panting, writhing mess.

“Uh, Dean, _ah_!” Castiel slumps against him breathing so hard Dean knows it has to hurt his chest.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” he slurs, moving back a little while he swallows.

“You sure?” Dean asks again, and he nods.

“Good, really good,” Cas rasps, and Dean pulls him in closer.

“You’re gross,” Dean says, and Cas huffs a hot breath against his neck, and it sends a shiver down Dean’s spine.

“I bought new body wash if you want to try it out,” Castiel offers, and Dean makes a noncommittal sound.

“I think I could go again,” Dean murmurs lowly, and Cas rolls his eyes.

“I think you could go again in the shower. I’m not dirtying the sheets again, I just washed them and we can’t afford it until next week.” Dean grunts again, and Cas kisses him on the forehead. "Let's go shower, and then I can show you the trick I learned that will make you come faster and harder than you have before,” Cas growls, and Dean shudders.

“Oh yeah, what is it?”

“Would you like a preview?”

“Please,” Dean whispers.

“Turn over.”

Dean does as he’s told even as it stains the blankets. He sighs. He can pull a little bit from his savings account to cover it even though the account is meant for Sam.

Castiel kisses down his back, big, wet, sloppy ones that make loud noises when they press to his skin.

Dean inhales sharply when Cas spreads his cheeks, and he squirms when something wet circles his hole.

“Cas, what are you -- _ah_!” Dean calls out, and Castiel chuckles. His tongue wiggles around Dean’s hole, and he wails.

Showers are for chumps, anyway, he tells himself as he comes across the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
